The Truth
by Becky Thatcher
Summary: He had another four hours of detention. It was fine. He could handle detention. Shooting a sidelong glance to the surly figure sitting beside him, he sighed. Being in detention was one thing. Being in detention with Jack was a death sentence. Teen Sana on


Title: The Truth  
Rating: PG  
Summary: He had another four hours of detention. It was fine. He could handle detention. Shooting a sidelong glance to the surly figure sitting beside him, he sighed. Being in detention was one thing. Being in detention with Jack was a death sentence.  
Warnings: slight language  
Status of Fic: complete  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anything LOST related. Wish I did, but I don't.

Detention was the suckiest place ever invented. Sawyer scratched the back of his ankle with a scuffed converse. _Detention_ He mused _Must have been invented by Nazis. I'm sure of it_

He had another four hours of detention. It was fine. He could handle detention. Shooting a sidelong glance to the surly figure sitting beside him, he sighed. Being in detention was one thing. Being in detention with Jack was a death sentence. Sawyer squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

He didn't even do anything _that_ bad. Okay, so he started a little fight with Jack-arse in the lunch room. Fine, he might have stood on the table. Maybe even covered Jack in half a can of Sprite.

He smiled at the memory. A red-faced, sticky Jack, rivers of soda pooling off his chin, shaking it out off his close-shorn hair. It was a great day, actually. Besides the detention, that is.

Ana and Kate were serving detention, too. They were in a separate room, however. Sawyer could only imagine how they were getting along. They were just as guilty as Jack and Sawyer were. Kate had bit down, hard, on Sawyer's hand, pulling Jack away. Ana had seen this, and landed a sharp right-hook to Kate's jaw. She pressed her half-finished soda into Sawyer's hand, winking, before turning back to Kate.

The girls had given up the physical fight, only because Sawyer didn't want Ana to get suspended. Again. That's when Sawyer elbowed Jack in the gut, pouring the sticky-sweet, bubbly soda over him. Ana grinned at him, letting out a whoop of delight. Sawyer puffed his chest out, grinning.

...Sawyer decided to block the rest out. The punishment part was always the worst. Sawyer found the best way to get through it is to sing a song in your head. Best to have a long song. So, during the entire principal speech, while looking ashamed of himself, Sawyer hummed all 9 minutes of "American Pie"

Sawyer propped his feet on the desk, settling in for a nap. That's the only way to pass the time, as far as he was concerned.

"So...are you as bored as I am?"

One blue eye opened, considering this question. Did Jack actually just _talk_ to him?

"No" He said gruffly, closing his eyes again

"I think you are" Jack piped up, just as Sawyer's eyes shut.

"Do you _wait_ for me to shut my eyes?" He snapped, turning to face Jack.

Jack smiled a huge smile. "Yup."

Sawyer exhaled sharply. "What do you want?" He figured it was best just to get it out in the open, and get to sleep as soon as possible.

Jack's grin faded. "What makes you think I want something from you. I was merely striking up a conversation to-"

"To keep me from sleeping. I understand that" Sawyer cut in. "But I'm really not interested, so let's just forget that"

"To pass the time" Jack finished.

A tight lipped smile was on his face. Sawyer could tell exactly what buttons to push to annoy Jack.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jack exploded "I have never tried to do anything to you besides-"

"Showing me up" Sawyer snapped back. "No matter what I do, the great Jack-arse has already done it"

He pressed his palms into his eyes. Damn stress.

"Is this because of Kate? Are you really shallow enough to hate me because Kate? Because you have Ana, so don't-"

Sawyer took his hands away from his face, holding it up "Backtrack there- Me and Ana-Lulu aren't together. She's my best friend"

Jack shrugged, taking a deep breath, to continue his tirade.

"Does everyone think we're together!" Sawyer was wide eyed. His mind was racing. Him? And Ana Lucia? Insane!

"Well" Jack shifted. "Yeah. Why do you think no one asks you guys out? No one wants to face the fury of you or Ana Lucia."

He shrugged. "Or the Sprite company" he added.

"Well, I've dated around. I just assumed no one liked Ana"

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "Dude, have you _seen_ her! She's hot."

"Ey" Sawyer snapped half-heartedly.

Of course he'd seen Ana. Of course Ana was hot. But only _he_was allowed to say that! He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He had driven her to school this morning. It was too early for her to be awake, let alone behind the wheel. He pressed a cup of coffee into her hand, and she smiled tiredly at him, shuffling to the car. curling up in the passenger seat. She slept the entire ride to school, curled up in a little ball.

When he woke her, she stumbled blearily out of the car, coffee still grasped in her hand. They were early-ish. Or already late. Didn't matter. They sat on the steps, while they drank their coffee. Sawyer downed his cup easily, tossing it in the garbage. To his amusement, Ana had fallen asleep. She looked adorable in her baggy, stained camo pants, and wrinkled wife beater-clothes she had probably slept in. Her head had dropped to her chest,

Sawyer shrugged, waking her up. She finished her coffee, and they went to detention.

"Ana and I don't like each other _that_ way" He insisted.

...They weren't. Ana was like his sister. His incredibly beautiful, non-related sister.

"Whatever" Jack mumbled, indifferent.

But Sawyer knew the truth.

Please read and respond! That button is there for a reason!


End file.
